The Battle For Terra
by BaneBlade07
Summary: Imagine, imperial guard fighting off hordes of orks, or Tau forces, necrons legions on the march, being ambushed by hidden eldar forces, only to retreat and strike again later after killing half of them. Watch as the imperium fights for the right to hold Terra, and to protect Terra from xenos and heretics. Romance possible in future chapters(i suck at summaries).


AN- remember, this is an event of my creation, and has not been duplicated to my knowledge, also, those that have seen this title before and are wondering why I deleted it and are remaking it, well, I didn't really like where I was slowly headed with the story, and was generally running out of ideas for it, so I decided to remake the story, and change a LOT about it, hopefully you will enjoy it, as I now consider to be my first fanfic i have ever published :).(i fixed a few things in the story again, read after i published it and was disappointed, so i edited a few bits)

In the mid 40M, a series of battles on Terra occurred, between the imperial guard, space marines, Tau, eldar, necrons, rouge imperial guard and space marine forces, forces of chaos, Orks,and tyranids. The battles, later called The Battle for Terra, will change the Imperium's fate, and that of all the races involved in the invasion, forever...

The rogue forces were actually the first to begin their attacks on Terra, though these forces continually attempted to land (especially the rogue space marines), and in so attacking and weakening existing defenses of Terra, paved the way for the rest of the races. Soon after the rogue forces continuous failed attempts to reach the surface of Terra, the chaos followed in suit, a large force of their finest ships coming out of the warp, surrounding Terra, their weapons bombarding all the Imperial ships in orbit, destroying a good part of the fleet. This fleet managed to stay in orbit for about half a day, the fleets battle in space becoming more and more intense as time passed before being flanked by a portion of the ultramarine chapters fleet, who had revived a message that told of Chaos attacks around Terra. which, with the joint fire power of the existing fleet orbiting Terra, made quick work of the large chaos fleet. However, it was soon discovered later by Terran forces that the fleet was only a distraction, as there was now a large warp-gate set up on the planet's surface, and more being built in close proximity, armies of daemons pouring from the gate(and soon to be gates) along with freshly recruited squads of chaos space marines, raptors, Berserkers and all other manner of warp-torn men. With the space marines mortal enemy now on their holiest planets soil, chapter upon chapter of space marines returned to Terra, quickly sending their troops to the surface to begin the purge of the heretics.

It was at this point that the Tau forces arrived, who, in the space marines rush to reach the planet's surface, were temporarily vulnerable to orbital assault, and many chapters lost a great many ships from the Tau's extremely powerful ship long-range cannons, which launched a great deal of orchas, which soon reached the surface with earth-caste drones, fire warriors squads, kroots, Gue'vesa (Tau's human allies) and other Tau forces, along with the Tau commander who would lead the charge, Shas'O T'au, A Noble and somewhat unknown tau commander, who has decided to put a surprising amount of faith in their human allies, the Gue'vesa, similar to imperial guard. His strategy here is to both A, have these humans who are untainted fighting fellow humans throw off some of the humans soldiers, and B, use the humans knowledge of IG and SM tactics and weaponry allow them to easily counter anything they would throw at them. The Tau had soon set up a small base of operations here, and would quickly start setting a large perimeter, killing all those inside of it, the space inside the perimeter from that point forward acting as a drop-off point of sorts for Tau forces that arrived from space to the ground.

At this point the somewhat slow to react Imperial Guard began warping into the space around Terra dozens upon dozens of ships, soon to even be hundreds of ships carrying whole regiments of troops arrived not long after the Tau forces were getting dug in on Terra Though there was obviously a large Imperial Guard presence on Terra already, it wasn't nearly large enough to hold off against not only the forces of chaos or rouge forces, but along with the tau, the small Regiment stationed on Terra would be ripped to shreds in a matter of days. The ships soon began sending down ships full of guardsmen, and even a few with Tank parts or sentinel parts on the bottom of it in a large crate, so the tech priests could assemble them when they landed, as a Baneblade or basilisk was too large(and heavy) to be safely carried by the valkires.

After the Imperial guard arrive, no more forces arrived for about 2 days, the battle on Terra getting worse with each passing day, but then, a force that everyone feared with a passion showed up in orbit, and it was defiantly unexpected, and very unwelcome. The Necrons had appeared. The Necrons had a large number of Monoliths, of unbelievable size, some almost the size of one of the space marines ships, others as large as Baneblades, other slightly smaller. No matter the size, they all began to descend onto the planet, ill be it, slowly, but the few ships that did transfer fire onto the necrons didn't do nearly enough damage to even dent the metal, or do enough damage to bring it offline temporarily. Soon enough, all the Necron monoliths were near the surface, while some dug into the earth below it, entrenching itself, others simply began their killing spree, as well as shooting out wraiths, necron warriors, and other such units from the gates on the monoliths, slowly expanding from their central point of landing, to a larger perimeter, though drones did start setting of a large range of guass turrets on the perimeter, their units continued to march, attacking and kill any troops they saw, which for the most part were either Imperial guard or Space marines here, along with the occasional chaos troops.

Almost right after the necrons had landed on Terra, a Eldar force, unknown to the rest, had appeared behind Terra's moon, and was secretly sending in ships to the planet, to set up webway gates, along with a small hidden base. Now the eldar appeared here for one purpose, to destroy the necrons here, but if necessary, they were ready, and very willing, to destroy the other races to do so. It should be noted that the eldar base was not an extremely far distance from the necrons.

This large feeding ground was simply too much to resist, as a large tyranid force was now in orbit, dozens upon dozens of living ships in orbit, practically spitting out drop-pods, which deposited tyranid forces, mostly gaunt tyranids(the smaller species of tyranids, like Hormagaunts or termagants) though warrior tyranids also accompanied them. Soon enough, a tyranid force of hundreds of thousands of hormagaunts and termagants were on Terra, consuming all those possible(necrons obviously being something they wont consume).

After all these races had arrived on Terra, the Orks, the last race to arrive, appeared in their many looted ships, which look like they're barely working. The orks, having decide this would be an excellent place to have a WARGGHHHH!, as there were so many enemies to fight, sent many a ork down to the planet to set up an area that could be considered "safe", which ended up being built right next to an imperial guard bastion.

With all the races that would arrive on Terra, it was still unclear as to who would actually win this battle, as it seemed almost impossible to tell with the large amount of fighting that was going on now, though i suppose you'll just have to wait and see, wont you?

AN- So, this is, in short, a prologue, plz remember that, because most of the chapters are from a first person POV, not third person, or this kind of overview like POV. plz tell me what you think, but save most of your criticism for later chapters, just tell me how i can make this prologue better, as i'm sure i didn't do it extremely well, also if someone wants to be my beta reader, that would be awesome, cause i'm defiantly not the best writer.


End file.
